


Broken Heart and How To Fix It

by Yulaty



Series: The Poetic Bus Driver and The 60s Guy Look Alike [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ก่อนจะรู้ตัว ผมยื่นมือออกไปวางบนศีรษะของเขา ลูบเบา ๆ เหมือนกล่อมเด็ก เขาหลับตา ขยับโอนเอนตามมือของผมเหมือนกับโหยหาในสัมผัส ผมไม่รู้หรอกว่าเขากำลังนึกถึงใคร ไม่เป็นไร ผมไม่แคร์ เพราะคนที่ได้แตะต้องเขาจริง ๆ ในตอนนี้คือผม





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ก่อนจะรู้ตัว ผมยื่นมือออกไปวางบนศีรษะของเขา ลูบเบา ๆ เหมือนกล่อมเด็ก เขาหลับตา ขยับโอนเอนตามมือของผมเหมือนกับโหยหาในสัมผัส ผมไม่รู้หรอกว่าเขากำลังนึกถึงใคร ไม่เป็นไร ผมไม่แคร์ เพราะคนที่ได้แตะต้องเขาจริง ๆ ในตอนนี้คือผม

เช้าวันหนึ่งเขาก็จากไปไม่บอกไม่กล่าว ไม่มีแม้แต่โน้ตสักใบ ก่อนจะปรากฏตัวขึ้นในตอนค่ำของสองวันถัดมา เคาะประตูเป็นจังหวะอ่อนแรง เมื่อผมเปิดประตูออกไปต้อนรับอย่างงง ๆ ก็ต้องตกใจนิดหน่อยที่พบว่าเขาโกนหนวดเคราออกหมดแล้ว ดูเด็กลงไปหลายปี ดูดีขึ้นเป็นกอง ดูน่ามองยิ่งกว่าแต่ก่อนอีก โค้ทตัวเดิมห่อหุ้มร่างเล็ก ๆ ของเขา เสื้อผ้าข้างในยังเป็นโทนสีเดิม ๆ กระเป๋าก็ยังคงเป็นใบเดียวกับทุกครั้งที่เห็น

 

เขาไม่ได้ขออนุญาตเข้ามาข้างในห้อง เขาแค่เงยหน้ามองผม ยื่นซองกระดาษให้แล้วกลับหลังหัน เดินหายลับไปในความมืดมิด

 

.

 

ผมเจอเขาอีกทีที่เดิม  
บนรถ ไม่ใช่ที่บาร์หรือหน้าห้อง ครั้งนี้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างกลับไปเป็นเหมือนก่อน เขานั่งนิ่ง มองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ส่วนผมมองทาง แล้วก็เหลือบมองเขาบ้างเป็นครั้งคราว

 

.

 

คำว่ากะทันหันและไม่คาดฝันดูจะเป็นสองคำที่นิยามความสัมพันธ์ของเราได้ดี วันนี้หลังเลิกงานผมแวะไปซื้อของนิดหน่อยเข้าห้อง ผมเจอเขาก้ม ๆ เงย ๆ อยู่ตรงหน้าชั้นวางเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ ดูเหมือนว่าหลังจากช่วงเวลานั้นมาก็ดูเหมือนเขาจะปรากฎตัวอยู่ในทุก ๆ ที่ที่ผมมองเห็นเลย

 

เขาไม่เห็นผมในทีแรก จนกระทั่งผมยื่นมือออกไปหยิบเบียร์ยี่ห้อโปรดมาใส่ตะกร้า สายตาเขายังง่วง ๆ เหมือนเคยแต่ก็ยังมีความรู้สึกแปลกใจให้เห็นอยู่นิดหน่อย ผมลังเล ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะพูดอะไรหรือจะเดินจากไปเงียบ ๆ ดี

 

“คืนนี้ไปดื่มด้วยได้ไหม” เขาถาม หยิบขวดแบบเดียวกันกับของผมมาถือไว้ ริมฝีปากบางเม้มน้อย ๆ ผมฉวยเอาของในมือเขามาใส่รวมในตะกร้าตัวเองก่อนจะให้คำตอบ “ก็มาสิ”

 

ไม่เชิงว่าซื้อของด้วยกัน มันควรเรียกว่าเขาเดินตามผมต่างหาก ไม่หือไม่อือ ไม่ออกความเห็นอะไร และผมก็ไม่ได้ถามอะไรจุกจิกเกี่ยวกับของที่เขาหยิบมา ผมไม่ใช่คนประเภทที่จะพยายามหาเรื่องชวนคุยได้บ่อย ๆ ส่วนเขาก็ดูจะไม่ใช่คนที่พูดจาเก่งและมีความอดทนมากพอจะตอบคำถามเรื่อยเปื่อยที่เด็กอนุบาลฟังก็รู้ว่ามันมีขึ้นเพื่อฆ่าเวลา ดังนั้นผมจึงเงียบปากไว้จนกระทั่งมายืนอยู่หน้าแคชเชียร์ ถึงเราจะใส่ของมาในตระกร้าเดียวกันแต่พอถึงเวลาก็แยกกันจ่าย แยกกันถือ แต่เดินกลับทางเดียวกัน มีบางอย่างเกี่ยวกับเขาที่เปลี่ยนไป มันติดใจผมตั้งแต่อยู่ที่ซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ตแล้วแต่ผมยังนึกไม่ออก นอกจากไม่ได้สวมโค้ทแล้วมีอะไรที่เปลี่ยนไปกันนะ ผมลอบมองสำรวจเขาที่เพิ่งถือวิสาสะวางของลงบนโต๊ะอาหาร เอาขวดเครื่องดื่มเข้าไปแช่เก็บในตู้เย็น ทำเหมือนอยู่บ้านตัวเอง

 

เหมือนจะผอมลงนิดหน่อย แล้วก็เปลี่ยนทรงผม มันสั้นลง ไม่มากแต่ถ้าสังเกตก็จะรู้ แล้วก็วันนี้เขาสวมเสื้อยืดสีเทา ๆ คล้ายท้องฟ้าก่อนฝนตก ตรงนี้เองที่เปลี่ยน ผมไม่เคยเห็นเขาสวมเสื้อแบบอื่นนอกจากเชิ้ต แม้ว่าเราจะอยู่ร่วมห้องกันกว่าสิบห้าวันก็ตาม เขามีแต่เชิ้ตเก็บไว้อยู่ในกระเป๋าที่สะพายติดตัวเสมอ นี่ก็อีกอย่าง วันนี้เขามาตัวเปล่า ไม่มีสัมภาระเยอะแยะอย่างเคย

 

เขาเปลี่ยนใจหยิบเบียร์ออกมาขวดหนึ่ง หมุนเปิด ยกมันขึ้นจรดริมฝีปากแล้วดื่มรวดเดียวหมดขวดเหมือนกับคนที่เพิ่งผ่านการวิ่งมาราธอนมา แก้มเขาแดงขึ้นนิดหน่อย ผมชอบที่เขาโกนหนวดเคราออกไปแฮะ มันทำให้ผมได้เห็นสีหน้าของเขาชัดขึ้น

 

ในตอนที่เริ่มขวดที่สอง เขาดื่มไปหน่อยนึงก็ลดมือลง นัยน์ตาหวานฉายความทุกข์ระทมที่เขากอดเอาไว้กับตัว ผมก้าวเข้าไปใกล้เขา ดึงเบียร์มาจัดการเองแล้ววางมันไว้กับอีกขวดก่อนหน้า แก้มเขายังแดงอยู่ เรื่อลามขึ้นไปถึงหู ลงมาถึงอก ผมเผลอกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อกเมื่อเกิดจินตภาพถึงผิวกายใต้ร่มผ้าของเขาข้างในหัว ให้ตาย ผมไม่เคยนึกถึงมันมาก่อน รู้สึกเหมือนเลือดในตัวจะเดือดขึ้นนิด ๆ อย่างกับตอนแอบอ่านหนังสือผู้ใหญ่ครั้งแรกแน่ะ ผมพยายามสงบจิตใจ พยายามมองเขาด้วยความรู้สึกเหมือนกับตอนที่วางสายตาลงที่เขาครั้งแรก เหมือนลูกแมว เขาเหมือนแมวตัวเล็ก ๆ ที่บาดเจ็บ ต้องการการรักษา แต่ทว่าก็หวาดกลัวเกินกว่าจะยอมเข้าหาเพื่อพึ่งพาใคร

 

ก่อนจะรู้ตัว ผมยื่นมือออกไปวางบนศีรษะของเขา ลูบเบา ๆ เหมือนกล่อมเด็ก เขาหลับตา ขยับโอนเอนตามมือของผมเหมือนกับโหยหาในสัมผัส ผมไม่รู้หรอกว่าเขากำลังนึกถึงใคร ไม่เป็นไร ผมไม่แคร์ เพราะคนที่ได้แตะต้องเขาจริง ๆ ในตอนนี้คือผม

 

เปลือกตาบางปรือขึ้นเมื่อผมหยุดมือ เผยให้เห็นลูกแก้วสีน้ำตาลเข้มดูลึกลับของเขา มันให้ความรู้สึกต่างไปจากทุกครั้งที่ผมเห็น บางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป จังหวะหายใจของเขาขาดห้วงเมื่อผมเลื่อนใบหน้าเข้าใกล้ เจอแล้ว แววตาของเขาฉายความตระหนกระคนเชื้อเชิญ ดูเหมือนเขาคาดหวังให้ผมเข้าไปใกล้มากกว่านี้ ทำลายกำแพงที่กั้นระหว่างเราสองคนลงซะ นี่คือสิ่งที่ผมไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน เขาไม่เคยทำให้ผมรู้สึกอยากจะสัมผัสเขามากขนาดนี้มาก่อน

 

แต่ผมไม่ได้ทำ ผมถอยออกมา เขาหันหน้าหลบไปทันที ถ้าให้เดา เรื่องที่อยู่ในหัวก็ไม่พ้นเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่นี้หรอก เขาอาจกำลังรู้สึกแย่กับมัน และผมก็ไม่ได้จะว่าอะไร ผมคิดว่าเข้าใจ คิดอย่างนั้นจนกระทั่งเขาเอื้อมมือมากระชากคอเสื้อผมและบดริมฝีปากของเราเข้าด้วยกันโดยไม่ให้โอกาสผมได้ตั้งตัวทัน

 

.

 

_Like a dream, you’re here in my place._  
I’m diving deep in your taste.  
One wish appearing in my mind,  
Can I keep this time? 

 

.

 

ถ้านี่เป็นภาพยนตร์ ถัดจากจูบก็คงเป็นเซ็กส์เร่าร้อนน่าจดจำ แต่เพราะมันไม่ใช่ เมื่อคืนผมกับเขาถึงไม่ได้มีอะไรกัน ก็จริงที่เขาจูบผมก่อน บอกแฝงเป็นนัยไว้ว่าให้ตักตวงไปได้เต็มที่ตามใจอยาก แต่ผมทำไม่ได้หรอก ผมจะฉวยโอกาสเขามากเกินไปกว่านี้แล้วอ้างว่าอารมณ์พาไปไม่ได้ ถ้ามันเกิดขึ้น ผมจะทำเหมือนว่าไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นไม่ได้ ผมชอบเขานี่ แค่จูบก็มากเกินไปแล้ว

 

เขายังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองต้องการอะไร เขากำลังลองผิดลองถูกไปเรื่อย ผมทำตามความต้องการของตัวเองไม่ได้จริง ๆ เพราะผมไม่อยากกลายเป็นหนึ่งในเรื่องที่เขาจะเสียใจเมื่อนึกขึ้นมาได้ในภายหลัง

 

.

 

“ชื่อฉัน” เขาเขียนอักษร _L_ ลงบนกระดาษ ไม่ใช่ชื่อเต็ม อาจเป็นอักษรแรก หรือตัวเดียวจากทั้งหมด ผมมองด้านข้างใบหน้าของเขาสลับกับกระดาษ มองปากกาที่เขายื่นให้ ตัดสินใจรับมันมาแล้วเขียนอักขระอีกตัวลงไปข้าง ๆ กันกับตัวที่มีอยู่ก่อนแล้ว

 

_P_

 

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก”

 

.

 

เขาอายุมากกว่าผมราว ๆ สามปี เขาเป็นนักดนตรีสลับกับกะลาสี(เอาจริงดิ?) ข้อมูลนั้นทำให้ข้อสงสัยของผมกระจ่างชัดขึ้น ช่วงที่เขา  
หายไปก็คงเพราะออกทะเลไปนั่นล่ะ

 

เขาไม่ใช่คนฉุนเฉียวอย่างที่บุคลิกสื่อออกมา เขาซื่อสัตย์ต่อความรู้สึกตัวเอง พูดจาตรงไปตรงมามากเกินไปจนทำให้ถูกมองว่าก้าวร้าวทั้งที่ภายในช่างอ่อนไหวสมกับที่เป็นศิลปิน

 

และนั่นทำให้ผมยิ่งชอบเขามากขึ้นอีก เขาน่ารัก น่ารักเกินไป แม้ว่าจะเต็มไปด้วยบาดแผล แม้ว่าจะไม่ใกล้เคียงกับคำว่าสมบูรณ์แบบสักนิดก็ตาม เขาน่าทะนุถนอมเมื่อเป็นอย่างนั้น อดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกอยากรักษา เยียวยา ผมอยากให้เขายิ้มบ่อย ๆ

 

ผมชอบใบหน้านิ่ง ๆ ไม่มีความรู้สึกของเขามากเท่าไหร่ บอกเลยว่าผมชอบเขาตอนยิ้มมากกว่าเป็นเท่าตัว

 

.

 

_I like you,_  
more and more every time.  
I like you,  
both dead fish eyes and smiling face. 

 

.

 

ผมได้เจอเขานอกเวลาบ่อยขึ้น บ่อยมาก ๆ  
เขาโผล่มาหน้าห้องผมบ่อยอย่างกับว่าตัวเองอยู่อาศัยใกล้กันนักล่ะ ผมถอนหายใจ มองคนที่กอดเข่านั่งรออยู่หน้าห้องก่อนจะไขกุญแจ ไม่รู้ว่ามารออยู่นานเท่าไหร่ คิดอะไรอยู่ถึงทำแบบนี้

 

“อยู่ด้วยได้ไหม” คำถามนั้นทำผมเกือบสำลักน้ำ ผมหันไปมองเขา หรี่ตาลงนิดหน่อย ใบหน้าเขาจริงจัง น้ำเสียงก็เช่นกัน “ฉันอยากย้ายออกจากที่นั่น แต่ยังทำไม่ได้จนกว่าจะมีที่อยู่ใหม่ ฉันไม่รู้จักใครที่นี่เลย” พูดอย่างกับว่าเรารู้จักกันงั้นล่ะ ผมคิด ดื่มน้ำต่อให้หมดแก้ว แล้วสบตากับเขาที่จ้องมาอย่างรอคอยและคาดหวัง ให้ตายเหอะ ปฏิเสธได้ก็ใจแข็งเกินไปแล้ว ผมยอมให้เขาตั้งแต่อ้าปากพูดประโยคแรกแล้ว

 

“ฉันไม่ซักผ้าให้นะ ส่วนอาหารทำได้นิดหน่อย อย่าคาดหวังนัก” เขาดูงง ๆ กับคำตอบที่ได้รับ ผมยืนนิ่ง ให้เวลาเขาประมวลข้อมูล และเมื่อเห็นว่าแก้มเขาขึ้นสีเรื่อ ๆ ผมก็อดจะยิ้มไม่ได้ “จะเข้ามาอยู่ตั้งแต่วันนี้เลยหรือเปล่า”

 

เขาไม่ได้ตอบคำถามผม  
แต่โถมตัวเข้าหาและกอดแน่นราวกับคนที่ลอยคว้างกลางทะเลกอดกิ่งไม้

 

.

 

_You’ll be fine, right here in my arms._  
Cry as much as you want.  
I’m gonna shed them all away,  
so you could see the sunny day again. 

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> กลางดึกคืนหนึ่งเขาขึ้นมาอยู่บนตัวผม—เขาที่ทั้งตัวมีแค่เสื้อเนื้อบาง ๆ และชั้นในขาสั้นที่ขยับนิดขยับหน่อยก็เห็นอะไร ๆ ไปหมด—ขึ้นมาอยู่บนตัวผม นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลที่ยังคงฉายความตระหนักรู้ตัวชัดเจนทำให้ผมรู้ว่าเขาไม่ได้เมา ไม่ได้ละเมอ ลิวยังมีสติครบถ้วน แต่คิดอะไรอยู่นั้นผมไม่อาจบอกได้

เขาเป็นคนขี้เบื่อ นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่คุณจะบอกได้ทันทีเมื่อมองไปที่เขา  
เขาชอบเดินไปเดินมา หยุดดูตรงนั้นตรงนี้แต่ไม่เคยยื่นมือไปแตะ เขาสัมผัสสิ่งของในห้องผมด้วยสายตาเสียเป็นส่วนใหญ่ จ้องจนชักจะสงสัยว่าเขามองเห็นอะไรที่ผมไม่เห็นหรือเปล่า

 

บางวันเขาตื่นแต่เช้ามานั่งเล่นกีต้าร์พร้อมกับร้องเพลงคลอเบา ๆ ถ้าไม่อยู่ใกล้พอก็จะไม่ได้ยิน ไม่รู้ว่ากลัวรบกวนผมหรือไม่อยากให้ฟัง แต่มันก็เป็นสิทธิของเขา ผมเลยไม่เคยถาม แค่เดินผ่านไปทำมื้อเช้าในครัว กินเสร็จแล้วอาบน้ำแต่งตัวไปทำงาน

 

บางวันเขาทำมื้อเช้าเผื่อผมด้วยแหละ ของจากในตู้เย็นทั้งนั้น ออมเล็ตหน้าตาเละ ๆ หน่อยแต่อร่อยใช้ได้เอย แซนวิชใส่นู่นใส่นี่จนจะครบห้าหมู่เอย เหนือความคาดหมาย ผมนึกว่าเขาไม่ใช่มนุษย์ประเภทรักสุขภาพเสียอีก

 

บางวันผมกลับมาเจอเขานอนขดบนโซฟา ท่าทางเหนื่อยหน่าย มือกำโทรศัพท์แน่น มีเสียงเพลงแว่วออกมาจากหูฟัง เพลงโฟล์คทำนองเรื่อยเฉื่อยทว่าแฝงความเปลี่ยวเหงาจับใจ ผมเดินไปหยิบผ้านวมในห้องนอนมาคลุมตัวให้เขาก่อนจะทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนพื้น เอียงหน้าแนบผิวกำมะหยี่ มองเขาที่ยังหลับสนิท แพขนตาจับตัวกันเป็นช่อเล็ก ๆ ด้วยความชื้น ร้องไห้อีกแล้วสินะ ความคิดนั้นทำให้ผมปวดหนึบในอก ผมอยากจะช่วยเขา

 

แต่ในเมื่อเขาไม่ยอม ผมก็ทำได้แค่มองต่อไป

 

.

 

ถ้าคุณสะเหล่อเดินเข้าห้องมาตอนที่รูมเมตของคุณกำลังช่วยตัวเองคุณจะทำยังไง  
ผมก้าวถอยออกจากประตูห้องนอน พยายามสงบสติแล้วหยิบเหยือกน้ำจากในตู้เย็นมารินใส่แก้วดื่ม

 

ไม่อะ ผมไม่ได้คิดไปเอง และไม่ใช่เสียงจากคลิปแน่นอน ห้องนอนผมไม่มีทีวี และเขาก็คงไม่ดูในมือถือแล้วเปิดเสียงดังขนาดนั้น

 

หมดน้ำไปเกือบครึ่งเหยือกกว่าผมจะสงบจิตใจและอารมณ์ของตัวเองลงได้ โคตรบ้า นอนข้างกันมาทุกคืน จูบก็เคย กอดทั้งคืนก็เคย กะอีแค่เสียงคราง—

 

บ้าฉิบ เพราะมันเป็นเสียงครางไงโว้ยถึงทนไม่ได้

 

แล้วก็ยังมีมากกว่านั้น  
มันมีชื่อ…

 

‘ไมค์’  
ถ้าให้เดา ไม่ใช่แฟนเก่าก็คนที่เขาเคยหลุดปากบอกออกมาว่าตายไปแล้ว

 

.

 

_Don’t leave it.  
Live with it._

 

.

 

อยู่ ๆ วันนึงเขาก็บอกผมว่าจะไปชิคาโก้ ไม่ปฏิเสธนะว่าใจหาย แต่พอเห็นว่าเขายังทิ้งข้าวของส่วนใหญ่ไว้กับผมก็โล่งใจไปเปลาะนึง

 

จะกลับมาสินะ

 

.

 

ผมกับเขาแลกเบอร์กันในเช้าวันที่เขาจะไป แต่เราไม่เคยโทรหากันหรอก ข้อความก็ไม่เคยส่ง ไม่มีคำถามจากเขาว่าทางนี้เป็นอย่างไร และผมก็ไม่เคยสงสัยว่าอากาศที่ชิคาโก้ดีหรือเปล่า ผมไม่สงสัย แต่กลับพบว่าในเวลาที่ว่าง บางครั้งผมก็เผลอกดเบอร์ของเขาโดยไม่ตั้งใจ แต่ไม่ได้โทรออก

 

อือ ผมไม่ได้สงสัยหรอกว่าชิคาโก้แม่งจะเป็นยังไง ผมเป็นห่วงแต่ว่าเขาจะอยู่คนเดียวโดยไม่ร้องไห้ได้หรือเปล่า

 

.

 

โทรศัพท์สายแรกจากลิวดังขึ้นตอนตีสาม เขาโทรมาเพื่อบอกผมว่าจะถึงแล้ว อย่าเพิ่งหลับ รอรับก่อน

 

ผมเผลอสบถคำหยาบคายในใจหลังเขาตัดสายไป ผมหลับไปแล้วไง ตื่นมารับสายเขาเนี่ย ทีแรกผมตั้งใจจะนอนต่อ ปล่อยให้คนแถวโน้นหาที่นอนข้างนอกไป แต่เมื่อหลับตาลง ก็ดันนึกถึงเมื่อครั้งที่เขามานั่งขดตัวรออยู่หน้าห้องเสียอย่างนั้น จะใจแข็งยังไงไหวล่ะเนี่ย สุดท้ายก็ลุกมาหาอะไรสักอย่างดูแก้เบื่อ ราว ๆ ชั่วโมงนึงผ่านไปก็มีเสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น

 

ลิวใช้เวลาไม่นานในการเปลื้องเสื้อผ้าออกให้กลายเป็นชุดนอน ผมยืนสังเกตความเปลี่ยนไปของเขา มีหนวดเคราแต่ไม่มากเท่าเก่า คงเพราะขี้เกียจ ดูเหมือนผอมลงนิดหน่อยด้วย แต่ไม่ซูบ อื้อ ก็ดีแล้ว

 

“กลับมาแล้ว” สายตาของเขาดูร่าเริงมากกว่าปกติ ผมพยักหน้ารับรู้ ยังง่วงอยู่ ไม่มีอารมณ์จะคุยด้วยหรืออะไรทั้งนั้น ผมกำลังก้าวเข้าห้องนอน ในตอนที่ลิวพุ่งเข้าโถมตัวใส่ผมเหมือนในรายการของWWE

 

เฮ้ย ผมก็ดูเหมือนกันนะเว้ย  
แน่นอน ว่าผมเอาคืน ผมจะนอนอะ ด้วยเหตุผลนั้นเลยรีบจัดการหาจังหวะจับคนตัวเล็กทุ่มลงเตียงเป็นการปิดฉากไว ๆ ก่อนจะส่งท้ายด้วยดุไปประโยคนึง

 

“วันไหนนายปลุกฉันตอนตีสามครึ่งอีกฉันเอานายตายแน่”

 

ลิวหัวเราะลั่นห้อง และภาพที่เห็นนั้นทำให้ผมนึกอยากจะฟัดเขาแรง ๆ ดูสักที

 

.

 

เขาน่ารักขึ้น  
ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าตรงไหน แต่รู้สึกได้ว่าน่ารักขึ้น สดใสขึ้นนิด ๆ แก้มแดงทั้งที่ไม่ได้แตะแอลกอฮอล์สักออนซ์ให้เห็นบ่อย ๆ น่ารัก น่ารักจริง ๆ นะ อยากบอก แต่กลัวเขาจะมองผมด้วยสายตาประหลาดแถมด้วยหมัดหนัก ๆ ถึงจะเคยจูบกันก็เหอะ บางทีลิวอาจจะไม่ชอบถูกชมด้วยคำที่มักจะใช้กับผู้หญิงแบบนั้นก็ได้ ผมไม่รู้เหมือนกัน ผมว่าคำวิเศษณ์คำไหนก็เป็นยูนิเซ็กส์หมดนั่นแหละ แต่ไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่จะคิดเหมือนผมไง จะบอกว่าดูดีขึ้นก็ไม่ใช่ หล่อขึ้นก็ไม่ใช่ มันต้องเป็นคำว่าน่ารัก แต่ด้วยเหตุผลที่กล่าวไปข้างต้น สุดท้าย ผมก็ไม่ได้บอกเขาไปอยู่ดี

 

แต่เขียนโพสต์อิทแปะไว้หน้าตู้เสื้อผ้า

 

.

 

กลางดึกคืนหนึ่งเขาขึ้นมาอยู่บนตัวผม—เขาที่ทั้งตัวมีแค่เสื้อเนื้อบาง ๆ และชั้นในขาสั้นที่ขยับนิดขยับหน่อยก็เห็นอะไร ๆ ไปหมด—ขึ้นมาอยู่บนตัวผม นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลที่ยังคงฉายความตระหนักรู้ตัวชัดเจนทำให้ผมรู้ว่าเขาไม่ได้เมา ไม่ได้ละเมอ ลิวยังมีสติครบถ้วน แต่คิดอะไรอยู่นั้นผมไม่อาจบอกได้ เขาปรายตามองผมแว่บนึง ก่อนจะลากมือลงบนหน้าท้อง กระตุกเชือกกางเกงที่มัดไว้หลวม ๆ ให้หลุดออก ปลายนิ้วไต่อยู่ไอ้ตรงนั้นแหละ แล้วผมก็นึกได้ว่าควรทำอะไรเอาจังหวะนี้

 

ลิวไม่ได้ขัดขืน เขาไม่ได้แปลกใจด้วยซ้ำในตอนที่ผมพลิกตัวขึ้นมาอยู่ด้านบนแทนเขา เขาคิดไว้แล้ว เขาอยากให้ผมทำแบบนี้

 

แต่ผมทำไม่ได้

 

ผมลุกออกมายืนที่ปลายเตียง มองชายตรงหน้า ลิวใช้ศอกยันตัวขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย สายตามองท้าทาย ผมหลับตาลง ถอนหายใจ และเมื่อลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง สีหน้าแบบนั้นของเขาก็หายไปแล้ว

 

“นายต้องการอะไร”

 

ผมไม่ได้ตอบ แต่ก้าวเท้าเข้าไปใกล้เขา โน้มลง  
หยิบหมอนของตัวเองขึ้นมา แล้วตัดสินใจว่าคืนนี้จะนอนที่โซฟาหน้าทีวี

 

.

 

ลิวหลบหน้าผม เขาตื่นเช้า ลุกออกไปนั่งดีดกีต้าร์ที่ระเบียง พอเข้าใกล้ก็ลุกพรวดไปอาบน้ำ ใช้เวลาเป็นชั่วโมง ออกมาแล้วก็จาม สมควร นี่อากาศสิบองศานะ คิดยังไงถึงเข้าไปอยู่ในนั้นนานขนาดนั้น ถึงจะใช้น้ำอุ่นมันก็ยังนานเกินไปอยู่ดี ผมบ่น ๆ เรื่อยเปื่อยใส่เขาที่นั่งหน้าบูดเพราะถูกผมบังคับให้นั่งรอที่โต๊ะทานอาหาร ต้องทานอะไรสักหน่อยก่อนทานยา ผมพยายามจะใช้เสียงอ่อนโยนและมีเหตุผลมากที่สุดแล้ว แต่ก็ดูเหมือนว่านั่นจะไม่ทำให้ลิวรู้สึกดีขึ้นได้เลย

 

มันเป็นเพราะเรื่องเมื่อคืน เพราะเมื่อคืนผมปฏิเสธเขา ผมรู้ แต่ผมไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมเขาถึงมีปฏิกิริยาตอบรับแบบนี้

 

ผมย่อตัวลง พยายามหามุมที่จะมองหน้าเขาจนได้ เขาก้มหน้าคางเกือบชิดอก เหมือนเด็กงอแง แต่ก็ฮึบไว้ไม่ให้ใครเห็นน้ำตา ผมยื่นมือไปเกลี่ยแก้มเขาเบา ๆ แล้วตากลม ๆ คู่นั้นก็ทอดมาที่ผม

 

“ไม่ชอบฉันแล้วเหรอ”

 

เดี๋ยว ไปเอามาจากไหน ฟังมาจากใคร ฉันเหรอไม่ชอบนาย จะเอาเวลาที่ไหนไปไม่ชอบได้ ในเมื่อมองยังไงก็คิดแต่ว่านายมันโคตรน่ารัก โคตรมีเสน่ห์ทำอะไรก็น่ามองแบบนี้เนี่ย ฉันชอบนายจนจะสติแตกอยู่แล้วต่างหาก  
...นั่นความคิดในหัวผมนะ ไม่ได้พูดออกไป ผมกลัวเขาตกใจ

 

“ทุกคนต้องการแบบนี้ไม่ใช่เหรอ” เสียงของเขากร้าวขึ้นนิดหน่อย ผมถอนหายใจ ส่งมือไปลูบศีรษะปลอบให้อารมณ์ของเขาเย็นลง “อย่าเหมาว่าฉันเหมือนคนอื่นสิ”

 

เรียวคิ้วหนาขมวดเข้าหากัน ผมอธิบายคำพูดของตัวเองด้วยการแตะจูบบนปลายจมูกของลิว “ไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่เห็นนายไม่มีค่า” เพิ่มเติมด้วยการแตะสัมผัสแผ่ว ๆ อีกครั้งที่ข้างแก้มพร้อมกระซิบบอกความในใจส่วนหนึ่งออกไป “ฉันชอบนายจนเป็นบ้าไปแล้ว”

 

ลิวยกแขนขึ้นกอดผม ไม่ให้ผละออก ผมกอดเขาตอบ กดหลังศีรษะให้เขาซบลงที่ไหล่ เขาไม่เคยขัดขืนผมเลยจริง ๆ นะ และนั่นแหละที่ทำให้ผมกำลังจะตาย มันยาก ยากมากที่จะต้องตีหน้านิ่งเหมือนไม่รู้สึกอะไรในทุก ๆ เช้าที่ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมา มันยากที่จะไม่จินตนาการถึงว่าถ้าหากเป็นชื่อของผมที่ดังออกมาเคล้าเสียงครางของลิวจะเป็นยังไง แต่ผมก็ต้องทำให้ได้ ผมต้องหยุดมันไว้ตรงนั้น ผมต้องห้ามตัวเองในตอนที่เขาเสียการควบคุม ไม่อย่างนั้นเรื่องมันคงจะวุ่นวายและยากจะแก้ไขยิ่งขึ้นไปกว่าเดิม ผมทำไม่ได้ ผมทำไม่ได้ถ้าเขาไม่พร้อม ผมทำไม่ได้จริง ๆ ถ้าเขายังมีใครอยู่ในใจ ผมเป็นตัวแทนให้ใครไม่ได้ ผมไม่อยากเป็น

 

ไม่กี่นาทีถัดมาเขาก็คลายแขนออก ผมลุกยืน หันกลับไปจัดการอาหารให้เสร็จ จัดใส่จานแล้วเราก็แยกกันนั่งก้มหน้าก้มตาจัดการส่วนของตัวเอง

 

.

 

“ทำไมถึงช่วยล่ะ”

 

“อยากให้หยุดร้องไห้”

 

“ถ้าหยุดแล้ว จะทำยังไงต่อ”

 

“รอจนกว่าจะยิ้ม”

 

“ไม่ต้องการอะไรเลยเหรอ”

 

“มันเป็นเรื่องที่ต้องคิดให้ดี”

 

.

 

_Think about it,  
over and over.  
Until you finally decided do something about it,  
so you haven't had to think about it  
anymore._

.

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyworks


End file.
